This invention relates to wheel cover locking devices and, more particularly, to such devices which are particularly suitable for use with heavy wheel covers such as simulated spoke wire wheel covers.
Wheel cover locking means are known and have been used in the art. These devices generally take the form of a keylock arrangement for securing the wheel cover or hub cap to the associated wheel of a motor vehicle. Locking devices which take the form of key-operated fasteners which trap the wheel cover between the device and the valve stem of the wheel have also been used. These devices suffer from one or more disadvantages such as the effects resulting from dirt, water spray and other corrosion inducing environments. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a concealed wheel cover locking means suitable use for heavy ornamental wheels such as simulated spoke wheel covers and which are relatively immune to affects of weather and unauthorized tampering but which can be conveniently and readily released to remove the wheel cover from the associated wheel.